


À l'autre bout du temps

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hero Complex, One Shot Collection, Time Travel, always save the girl, i don't know if i'll add more someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots autour des voyages dans le temps. Sera peut-être augmenté plus tard...<br/>1er volet : Monya, Grain de sable dans la spirale du temps.<br/>2ème : Yoko & Narki, Pour ce sourire étrange. <br/>3ème : Monya face à Narki, Mieke, Sin Yi puis Bonnie : Réfugiées temporelles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monya & Yoko, Un grain de sable dans le temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monya à travers le temps, dérives entre ses points d’attache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un grain de sable dans la spirale du Temps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Monya, Yoko  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/introspecteux  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « ici et maintenant » + contrainte accessoire "sablier" pour 31_jours (20 août ‘08),  
>  et #15, « Viens, je t’emmène » pour  Yuri à tout prix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2000

Monya n’a pas de passé qui lui serve de point d’attache. Elle n’a plus de souvenirs de sa mère, elle n’a connu qu’une enfance enfermée dans une minuscule station spatiale, avec son cher papa et le bel assistant Leyton. S’il était resté assez longtemps à leur côté, elle aurait peut-être pu grandir pour s’en enticher, mais non, il a disparu dans le temps quand elle avait sept ans. Restait le bonhomme au bois dormant dans son cercueil de verre qu’elle n’a pas vu bien longtemps éveillé, et celui-là elle ne l’a jamais, jamais aimé. Elle n’en a pas eu la moindre occasion.  
Son père l’a quittée trop tôt. Elle s’est retrouvée à devoir attendre, seule, encore six ans de plus dans ce laboratoire désert, flottant dans l’espace noir à côté d’une boule feu... et n’a pas supporté cette perspective. Certes, elle était tout à fait capable, techniquement, de se servir de la navette pour repérer les ruines d’autres stations et aller y "faire ses courses", de survivre... mais cela l’effrayait bien trop. Elle était désormais la dernière terrienne en vie, mais n’ayant jamais mis les pieds sur terre, née dans l’espace. Elle se trouvait dans la solitude la plus complète qui soit.

On lui a appris des contes et des histoires quand elle était petite. D’abord des langues anciennes, et quantité de science, pour survivre ici et pour un jour sauver la terre, mais aussi d’autres connaissances plus "futiles", pour pouvoir grandir, et vivre dans un monde en paix une fois leur mission réussie. Son père lui a soufflé à quoi ressemblait la terre autrefois, des récits de naufragés, des histoires de bonnes et de mauvaises fées... elle pensait que ça suffirait à comprendre le monde qui l’attendait.

Et elle est partie seule, vers l’inconnu.

Sur place hélas, elle n’a pas trouvé ce qu’il fallait. Elle-même n’était pas celle qu’il fallait non plus. Mais elle a trouvé aussi cette dame qui a accepté son histoire et lui a tout de suite offert son aide.  
Une dame... he oui. Pour les quatorze ans de Monya, l’âge adulte de Yoko, première femme qu’elle rencontrait depuis sa toute petite enfance, depuis que sa mère l’a éloignée d’elle, c’était quelque chose qui l’impressionnait sensiblement. Yoko était pourtant encore bien jeune elle-même... et Monya se croyait déjà adulte. Et pourtant, quelle distance elle a cru exister entre elles deux ! Indépendamment des près de vingt siècles qui les séparaient, et pesaient différemment, inconsciemment.

Yoko donc n’a pas fait beaucoup de difficultés à accepter l’histoire de Monya. Elle l’acceptée totalement. Elle a accepté de l’aider aussi, et a même demandé son aide en échange, qu’elle l’emmène encore plus en arrière dans le temps ! Sans hésiter, elle l’a emmenée.

Yoko l’a aidée à sauver un futur qui ne deviendra du coup jamais le sien et lui a en plus offert un nouvel avenir, et une famille. Monya Ishida, tel est son nom désormais. (D’Ishida Izumi à Tsuno Masako : _Ma chère cousine, vois-tu, ta fille a trouvé une fillette - ah pardon, une_ jeune fille - _perdue dans la jungle, orpheline. Elle s’en est entichée et ma femme aussi. Nous avons désormais une fille. Yoko sera ravie de te la présenter._ )  
Elle a désormais sous les pieds une Terre solide et inconnue qui s’offre à elle, un passé à explorer, un présent à construire.

Le translateur utilisé par Leyton et Stanford qu’elle a emprunté n’a pas survécu à cette expédition. Celui par lequel elle est venue, seule sans son père, depuis, puisque c’est tout ce qui lui reste de son passé à elle et d’un futur qui ne viendra plus jamais, elle l’emprunte encore et encore. Discrètement, pense-t-elle. Sans changer le cours de l’histoire, par petites touches.

Elle a commencé par explorer juste le temps, puis au fil de ses voyages, a perfectionné aussi ses déplacements dans l’espace. Bornéo, Java, l’Indonésie, et plus loin encore. Toutes les époques.

Peut-être juste parce qu’elle est la première humaine qu’elle a rencontrée dans son nouveau présent, sans doute surtout à cause de la première aventure qu’elles ont partagée ensemble, Monya fait absolument confiance à Yoko et elle est la première qu’elle associe à ses voyages à travers le temps en cas de besoin. Qui d’autre pouvait-elle appeler au secours quand ses actions eurent dérapé ?  
Yoko n’hésite jamais quand Monya lui propose de l’embarquer dans un de ces voyages. Il leur arrive de s’opposer sur des détails mais au final, l’une comme l’autre ont toujours autant envie de partir vers l’inconnu. Laquelle emmène l’autre, c’est accessoire. Un mot, et elles partent.

Depuis leur aventure au « Matin du Monde », Monya a mûri et s’est faite plus prudente. En apparence en tout cas. Toutes deux, Yoko et elle, ont tout de même gardé cette fâcheuse habitude de ramener, pire que des objets du passé, des personnes dans le présent. Narki qu’elles ont déposée plus loin dans le temps. Plus tard, Mieke pour Pol, puis Sin Yi pour Lin Po, et elles ont failli emmener Mei Li également. Folie eût-ce été !  
C’est moins dangereux, certes, que de laisser des personnes du présent dans le passé. Ça, ç’aurait été catastrophique. Le Marquis de Torcello qui voulait s’y faire ramener - quoi que Monya, pas plus que Yoko, ne l’aurait pas laissé faire, elle comptait l’assommer et le ramener aussitôt au présent - ou bien Lin Po qui voulait y rester auprès de Sin Yi vivante...

D’expédition en expédition, elle mesure de plus en plus les conséquences possibles de ses actes. Elle procède désormais avec plus de circonspection... mais ne pourra jamais s’empêcher de retourner dans le temps. Et une fois sur place, d’être si passionnée par ce qu’elle y trouve, qu’elle veuille à chaque fois en remporter des traces avec elle.

Monya avait commencé par chasser des preuves du patrimoine artistique de son pays d’adoption, puis, devant le fiasco déclenché en 1350 par ses explorations, a renoncé pour un temps. Mais elle s’y est remise finalement : à chaque voyage, retournant au présent, elle et ses compagnons d’aventure emportaient souvent, la plupart du temps plus ou moins par mégarde, des objets appartenant à l’époque visitée, et qu’elle gardait ensuite comme souvenirs plutôt que de risquer de les laisser entre de mauvaises mains une fois de retour au présent.  
Un bijou ici, une babiole là, un animal une fois, et elle préfère ne plus compter les personnes humaines que les circonstances l’ont amenée à déplacer dans le temps.

C’est toujours sous couleur de bien qu’elle le fait. Dernière lubie en date, pour elle qui passe sa vie à courir d’un bout à l’autre du temps : la notion justement du temps lui-même à travers l’histoire. Elle pense cela fort raisonnable au demeurant : une telle ligne d’étude ne pourra que la forcer à rester sérieuse lors de ses escapades temporelles.

Pour mesurer le temps Monya avait à l’origine l’habitude des cadrans numériques ; c’est ce qu’elle connaît depuis toujours : les premiers qu’elle a vu autrefois, « dans longtemps », le reste n’existait plus.  
Elle a appris les montres, aussi, avec leurs aiguilles qui tournent, tournent, tournent en rond, repassent le même chemin indéfiniment avec que la vie s’écoule, et le cercle qu’elles tracent lui rappelle la spirale que son père a déchiffrée.  
Dans divers passés elle a croisé des cadrans solaires, imparfaits, dont l’utilisation varie au cours de l’année, et ne fonctionnent que par beau temps.

Mais le sablier ? Cet objet l’intrigue.

Les historiens et les archéologues disent que son existence est prouvée à partir du 14ème siècle, quoi qu’on soupçonne qu’il ait été inventé en de nombreux endroits bien avant. Un jour peut-être, elle ira chercher des preuves de ce qu’ils avancent.

De tout ce qu’elle connaît des objets du passé pour mesurer une durée, c’est le seul qui soit réutilisable, la seule manière de symboliser le temps qui s’écoule avec le présent pris entre passé et futur.  
Il mesure une durée précise sans la subdiviser, seulement si on le surveille, et n’indique pas le temps exactement, il ne renseigne en rien sur l’instant présent. Il n’a pas l’air très efficace mais le principe la fascine : comme la neige qui tombe ou le feu qui crépite, ces étranges spectacles qu’elle n’a découverts qu’adolescente. À mesure que les particules de sable s’écoulent, il transforme le passé en futur – à moins que ça ne soit l’inverse ? Pour elle, les deux sont tellement entremêlés... il suffit d’un petit geste de la main pour les inverser.

Elle a peut-être trouvé cette image qu’elle utilise là dans un livre ? un livre lu dans le passé, sans doute... elle ne sait plus ni où ni quand précisément, tellement elle mélange lieux et époques.  
Un tour de sablier et le grain coincé au présent se perd complètement ailleurs, impossible de le retrouver ensuite. Dans cette minuscule tempête de sable, les instants se trouvent tous mélangés, interchangeables, réutilisables. Elle s’est promis de ne jamais chercher à modifier le cours du temps, pourtant. Cet objet étrange lui rappelle combien l’équilibre entre époques est fragile ; dès qu’on se mêle de toucher à l’une, on pourrait bien facilement chambouler toutes les autres.

Quand elle part en solitaire, le sablier, cet objet surtout ornemental, pourrait bien lui devenir utile. Il faut qu’elle calcule, avant de partir, le temps nécessaire dans le présent à la dématérialisation du translateur, puis à sa rematérialisation au moment de son retour. Quand elle quitte son présent, sa maison, ses parents adoptifs, elle doit faire attention à ne pas rester partie trop longtemps, pour ne pas risquer d’être découverte quand elle n’est pas supposée s’en aller dans le temps, mais elle doit aussi accorder suffisamment de battement à son engin pour qu’il ne se percute pas lui-même en voyageant. Un sablier de cinq minutes, un tour donné avant de partir, et si sa petite expédition d’exploration se déroule bien, elle sera de retour avant que les derniers grains ne se soient entièrement écoulés.

Bien sûr, cela n’est valable que pour les petites escapades... les grandes aventures dans lesquelles elle entraîne parfois Yoko - ou dans lesquelles Yoko l’entraîne - à l’improviste ont tendance à déraper et à faire fluctuer le moment de leur retour. Dans des instants pareils, elle n’a jamais le temps de s’offrir le luxe d’utiliser un tel artifice romanesque et elle s’en réfère de nouveau à ses bons vieux compteurs digitaux.

Revenant d’un de ces voyages mi-fantastiques mi-catastrophes, il arrive quand même qu’elles se fassent tancer pour leur manque de prudence.  
Alors que Yoko et Izumi lui ont offert un endroit et une époque où vivre, où s’ancrer, Monya est incapable de rester en place.

Monsieur et Madame Ishida ne veulent pas lui briser les ailes mais lui rappellent qu’elle a désormais un endroit où se poser, un ici et maintenant, auquel elle appartient, dont elle peut partir à volonté...  
mais surtout auquel elle peut revenir.

Encore et encore, elle décolle de cet endroit, entraînant souvent Yoko à sa suite. C’est avec elle qu’elle préfère voyager. C’est plus rassurant de l’avoir à ses côtés.  
Mais chaque fois qu’elle revient, elle savoure pleinement la chance qu’elle a, d’avoir ce nouveau point d’attache. Si c’était seule, le fait de retrouver sa place dans la famille de Yoko lui rend cet endroit et cette époque encore plus chers. Si c’était avec elle, elle est heureuse de la rendre saine et sauve à sa vie normale ensuite, elle se sent fière d’elle de les ramener à bon port envers et contre tout.

Le petit grain de sable qu’elle est jouera encore souvent à se perdre dans la tempête du temps, sablier ou non. Peut-être un jour tout cela tournera mal et finira-t-elle sur la plage d’une île déserte ou bien prise dans un mandala dont le dessin lui échappera. Mais d’ici là, elle a toujours confiance en elle-même, en Yoko et en la mémoire de son père laissée dans le translateur. Encore et encore, elle relance la roulette du temps.

L’ici et le maintenant dont elle bénéficie sont tellement plus appréciables parce qu’il y a des ailleurs, des autrefois et des « un jour ».


	2. Yoko/Narki(:Monya) ; Pour un sourire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Monya a sans doute commis une erreur en demandant la complicité de Narki en premier lieu, il n’est pas question qu’elle renonce à la sauver, même si réclamer l’aide de Yoko pour cela risque est peut-être une erreur plus profonde encore ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour un sourire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _Le matin du monde_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Monya ; indices de Narki/Monya et Yoko/Narki  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** «quoi qu’il en soit » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (3 mars ‘09) ;  
>  et #08, « juste un sourire » pour Yuri à tout prix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900+

C’est peut-être imprudent de se promener dans le passé. La mésaventure arrivée à Narki aurait dû le lui apprendre, pourtant Monya ne peut s’empêcher de le faire, encore et encore. Ne serait-ce que pour Narki elle-même : elle a promis de revenir voir si la danseuse était bien traitée à la cour du prince à qui elle l’a confiée pour réparer sa première erreur. Et puis elle ne voulait pas rompre sans explications ses relations avec le prince en question. Une "messagère des dieux" qui cesse de visiter du jour au lendemain, qui sait quelle impression elle aurait fait ? et si elle avait déclenché une crise en heurtant leur sentiment religieux ?

Pendant son aventure à Bali six siècles et demi avant son époque d’adoption, Monya a pris sans s’en rendre immédiatement compte de gros risques dans ce sens ; les habitants du passé l’ont prise pour une déesse et comme elle a trouvé cela pratique, même si elle ne les a pas encouragés à y croire, elle n’a pas fait grand’ chose pour les détromper non plus.  
Elle ne voyait plus la différence entre jouer les déesses et jouer de ses charmes. Elle pensait avoir simplement convaincu Narki de l’aider, comme ça, par amitié peut-être ; en fait, elle l’aurait plutôt séduite. Elle a tout chamboulé en elle par sa simple apparition et son comportement pas exactement adapté aux mœurs de l’endroit et de l’époque.  
‘Je suis quelqu’un de mystérieux, venu d’un plan d’existence que tu ne peux appréhender, fillette initiée à une partie seulement des mystères religieux, fillette à la fibre mystique, à l’inconscient facilement travaillable,’ tel est sans doute le message que Monya a véhiculé malgré elle.

Elle se fait l’impression d’avoir abusé d’elle, maintenant qu’elle y voit plus clair.

Avant que la petite déesse ne la mette sens dessus dessous, Narki était une jeune fille pleine de vie et respectée de tous. Et Monya lui a fait tant de mal sans le vouloir... Narki qui était si gentille avec elle, si entichée de la "petite déesse", toujours prête à l’aider, même en enfreignant les règles. Narki qui s’est désespérée elle-même, thé des cinq plantes ou pas, d’avoir failli à sa rectitude d’une part et à son amie de l’autre...  
Depuis son arrestation, Monya ne la reconnaît plus : figée comme une poupée, le regard trouble, un sourire faux aux lèvres.

Yoko pourtant s’en est éprise à la voir ainsi, même pas demoiselle en détresse, juste Belle au bois dormant.

À l’origine de ce qui les relie, il y avait ce bas-relief, le fameux bas-relief grâce auquel Yoko et Monya se sont connues en premier lieu, et qui les a poussées à sauver Narki envers et contre tout.  
Juste cela : la grâce et le sourire d’une danseuse de pierre sculptée dans des ruines. Assez jolie pour plaire au côté romanesque de Yoko, ses souvenirs de petite fille, ses désirs plus adultes plus tard.

Plus tard encore, bien plus tard, se sont ajoutés à l’image gravée sur la pierre la grâce et le sourire d’une danseuse d’or, finement ciselée. Elle n’était pas à la semblance de Narki, cette statuette, non, mais elles avaient le même sourire.

Juste ce sourire pour faire le lien entre elles deux, ça a suffi à tout changer.

Maintenant qu’elle l’a rencontrée, quoi qu’il en soit, quoi que puissent penser dire ou faire Monya ou les garçons ou même Narki elle-même tant qu’à faire, Yoko est décidée à la sauver. Quoi que ça demande.

« Elle n’est pas de son époque, » rappelle Monya, pas de son coin du monde, rien ne la reliait à elle de prime apparence et pourtant quelque chose la pousse vers elle. Quoi que ce soit qui fait ainsi battre son cœur, ce qui la pousse envers et contre tout à lui venir en aide, elle n’a pas besoin de raison ou de justification.

Monya a commis des bêtises et une inconnue va en payer les frais ? Par amitié pour Monya bien sûr que Yoko se lance dans l’aventure pour empêcher un drame. (Même si la folie criminelle de l’assistant Mike n’avait pas précipité les choses, Yoko serait sans nul doute de toute façon partie dans le passé avec Monya pour l’aider.)  
Confrontée directement à la danseuse sacrée en péril, ça devient personnel. Quelles qu’aient été ses raisons premières de venir là il lui faut désormais agir et secourir Narki quoi qu’il advienne. Même contre son gré s’il le faut.

Monya a pensé réparer sa faute envers Narki en aidant Yoko à la sauver coûte que coûte et en la déplaçant dans le temps et l’espace.

Sur le moment, ça semblait une excellente idée : un endroit paisible, une culture qui l’accueillerait favorablement ; même Yoko approuve et préfère la laisser ainsi loin d’elle dans le temps, hors de portée : elle l’a rendue à ses rêves. C’est sans doute mieux ainsi.

Pour ce voyage-là, tout se termine visiblement bien. Yoko s’arrête à être heureuse d’avoir pu sauver Narki et confier à Monya le soin de veiller sur elle de loin en loin. En l’amenant au temple où sera bientôt sculptée la danseuse de pierre, la boucle est bouclée. À sa façon, Narki contribuera à sauver Monya, à quatre siècles et demi de là.  
Des paradoxes temporels, elle en a déjà créé. Et tout s’est toujours bien terminé. Ça n’est donc peut-être pas si grave, alors : autant cesser de s’embêter avec ? espère-t-elle. Si au final tout le monde y retrouve son compte...


	3. Monya, Mieke, Bonnie - Réfugiées temporelles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est généreux, de ramasser ces personnes perdues dans des époques inhospitalières et de leur offrir un futur meilleur, mais ont-elles vraiment réfléchi à toutes les conséquences ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Réfugiées temporelles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Monya, Yoko Tsuno, Narki, Mieke(/Pol Pitron), Lin-Po et Sin-Yi, Emilia et Bonnie McKinley  
>  **Genre :** de gen à drame/un peu de meta ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _missing persons_ » pour LadiesBingo> (disparu/e/s)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tous les albums "temporels" jusqu'à _Le maléfice de l’améthyste_ inclus ; référence à quelques autres  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** j’ai de plus en plus de mal avec le thème des voyages temporels et _Le maléfice de l’améthyste_ a nettement fait empirer les choses en commettant tout ce avec quoi j’ai du mal dans ce genre, plus encore quelques écueils supplémentaires  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

Monya se considère comme la gardienne des voyages dans le temps, étant à sa connaissance la seule à pouvoir en effectuer. Elle doit en établir elle-même les règles, du haut de ses quatorze ans et de son expérience limitée. Une fois sa grande mission accomplie et un futur pour la Terre sauvé, sans plus personne que sa propre conscience pour l’en empêcher – et se demander ce qu’en penserait Yoko, sa première amie et son grand modèle de droiture – quel mal y avait-il à continuer à utiliser sa machine pour aller observer quelques mystères ici et là, tant qu’elle faisait attention à ne pas changer l’histoire du monde ni à créer de paradoxe avec elle-même ?  
L’histoire de Narki l’incita à plus de prudence, tout en la rassurant sur les conséquences de ses agissements. Après tout, grâce à Yoko, le dénouement fut heureux. 

Les gens qui ont connu Narki en son temps et lieu de naissance, avec l’explosion de l’Agung, avaient d’autres chats à fouetter que la disparition d’une danseuse, même accusée d’avoir amené une malédiction. Elle pourrait s’être jetée d’elle-même dans le cratère du volcan en expiation de ses fautes ou avoir été engloutie comme tant d’autres dans l’éruption ; ceux qui ont survécu à la catastrophe ne s’en soucient plus.  
Monya et Yoko l’ont déposée dans un autre temps, un autre lieu, où elles espéraient qu’elle se ferait une nouvelle vie, et laissée là en paix. Elles n’ont qu’une frise gravée dans la pierre pour témoigner qu’elle fut heureuse, et préfèrent ne jamais retourner vérifier, pour ne rien perturber de plus. 

Plus tard, Yoko et Monya ont emporté Mieke, parce que Pol en était amoureux. L’acte était facilité parce que la pauvre n’avait plus de famille, pas vraiment d’amis, et ses relations commerciales venaient de prendre un sérieux coup. Le second mari de sa tante enfui et des soldats pillant sa maison, elle ne pouvait plus rentrer chez elle ; des filles qui disparaissent, ça arrivait tous les jours, avec ou sans Marquis de Torcello pour les envoyer en Orient. Elle pourrait donc avoir été enlevée ou tuée et démembrée par les soudards ou ces étrangers de passage : pas grand’ monde ne se souciera de récupérer sa dépouille. Une ou deux personnes prieront peut-être pour son salut, et ça sera tout.  
Le déplacement de Mieke pourtant pose plus de problèmes au vingtième siècle où il lui faut une identité, donc tricher avec les autorités, l’administration, pour lui en inventer une et la régulariser.  
Yoko et Monya étaient d’accord pour agir, certaines qu’on ne pouvait plus simplement repartir en l’abandonnant à son triste sort dans son seizième siècle natal, mais reconnaissent aussi qu’elles ont peut-être agi un peu rapidement. Heureusement que grâce à monsieur Jos tout finit par s’arranger. 

Le cas de Sin-Yi est encore différent. Passée pour morte dans de mystérieuses circonstances, c’est justement pour cela que gagnées par la curiosité de Lin-Po elles eurent envie d’aller explorer, pour savoir quelles étaient la nature et la cause exacte de l’accident. Pourquoi refuser, quand elles-mêmes l’avaient déjà fait avec le mystère de la montagne de Borneo ou le portrait de Bruges ?  
Une fois face au drame dans toute sa réalité, elles ne pouvaient que la sauver. Qui aurait eu la cruauté de laisser s’accomplir le sacrifice inique exigé par son destin ? Et puisqu’elle avait déjà une mère adoptive toute dévouée à la recueillir…  
C’était plus facile en Chine qu’en Belgique d’emprunter l’identité d’une autre fillette, de falsifier un acte de naissance ; et là non plus, d’où elle venait, personne ne la regrettera : même, considérée comme maudite, personne ne souhaiterait son retour. 

Mais Bonnie McKinley… La famille de son père détestait son existence et, rendue amère par leurs mauvais traitements, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de les détester en retour. Elle rêvait d’un autre monde et s’est embarquée sans réfléchir.  
Mise devant le fait accompli, l’aventure vécue par Yoko avec cette Emilia, sans attendre son arrivée, son expérience, ses conseils (et leur amitié ? ce comptait-elle donc plus, l’avait-elle si facilement remplacée ?), et bien qu’elle en ait déjà fait autant, Monya proteste. À cette époque moderne, eux ont dû se poser des questions à sa disparition ! Quand même, elle était la fille du frère disparu, même s’ils considéraient sa naissance comme une disgrâce, elle était de la famille ; même si la grand-mère la traitait avec mépris, elle la gardait auprès d’elle, à l’abri du besoin ?  
Par acquis de conscience, Emilia proposa de fouiller à nouveau les papiers de la famille. En vain. Les mémoires de Victoria ne portaient nulle trace de la disparition de la cousine : entièrement passée sous silence, ou simplement classée sans suite ? Quel choc… La vieille mère-grand était une sale bonne femme raciste, mais Emilia aurait espéré un peu plus de compassion de la part de sa propre mamie. Même en sachant la vérité, que Bonnie partait – littéralement – pour un futur meilleur, n’aurait-elle pas dû… faire semblant ? Au moins alerter la police ? Noter quelque part qu’elle la regrettait ? Et non, rien.  
Et maintenant, à elle aussi il fallait une nouvelle existence officielle. Et ruser avec les autorités anglaises pour la légaliser promettait bien des complications. La vie d’une métisse considérée bâtarde dans les années 1930 n’était pas facile, mais celle d’une clandestine dans les années 2010 ne serait pas tellement mieux non plus. Et si elle était envoyée au Kenya maintenant, où elle n’avait pas le moindre lien avec la famille de sa mère, sans doute depuis longtemps effacée des mémoires locales, qu’y deviendrait-elle ? Quel monde, auquel rien n’a pu la préparer, y trouverait-elle ? 

Au hasard de ses aventures, par le passé, Yoko a aidé à démanteler des trafics d’armes, d’espionnage, de secrets industriels, et n’est pas passée loin d’expériences médicales qui auraient pu ressembler à un trafic de sang humain. Quelle ironie de devoir aujourd’hui s’accoquiner avec des individus louches pratiquant le trafic d’identité, pour trouver une disparue dont s’emparer de la vie et en faire bénéficier une réfugiée temporelle…  
Monya, elle-même exilée de son époque et coupée de toute famille, compatit, mais maintient ses positions : il faut que Bonnie soit la dernière, elles ne peuvent pas continuer à ramener ainsi du monde de n’importe où et n’importe quand ici et maintenant. Elle commence à questionner le bien-fondé du geste et le genre de vie que le grand saut les fait vraiment mener.


End file.
